the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons/Training Salle
Weapons/Training Salle — First seen in the prequel short, "Angels’ Dance" #0.4, and in Archangel's Kiss #2 in the series of novels. Introduction The Weapons/Training Salle is a facility that includes a couple of arenas—one open, accessible to public view, and one inside behind walls. About Species Associated * Angels (mostly) and Vampires Location * Refuge Allegiance / Territory * Raphael's territory in the Refuge Known Users * Galen * Dmitri * Raphael * Illium * Venom * Dahariel * Andromeda Reasons / Causes * Purpose / Function * Powers / Abilities / Skills * Characteristics / Behaviors / Attributes / Nature * Physical Description * Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Galen * Jessamy * Dahariel * Xi * Sam * Sam's House * Refuge School * Library Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jessamy first sees Galen while he is being tested by Dmitri as a prospective Weapons Master.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 Galen and Dmitri discuss Jessamy, politics, and Alexander. He suggests that Jessamy is the one to talk to about politics as the Historian.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Galen and Raphael spar, it was a draw. He says he'd go to Elijah's court if there was no room in Raphael's court. Galen and Raphael have a knife throwing contest with Illium as the target. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 1. Archangel's Kiss Galen takes over Elena's training in the Weapons Salle. He starts off with a rapier. He taught her a crucial lesson about wings—advantage in terms of surprising an opponent, but get too close and they become a weakness.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Training: Galen tossed Elena a Claymore sword. They move into the indoor training salle (amphitheatre) after an audience started to gather. Illium plays "butterfly"—a flying target for Elena with knife throwing practice. He teaches her that the neck is an angel's most vulnerable spot, but it will take time for her to be able to hit the neck with consistency.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Elena pins Illium with a knife in his wing by using two knives. They make a wager—she hits three times in a row, he gets her a diamond knife sheath for he arm (to wear to the Ball), she misses, he gets to go on a hunt with her. She hits him two out three. Xi delivers a box hand-carved with corpses, handing it to Galen. Ilium advises her not to open the box till Raphael returns. But she scents that the contents are a vampire's organs.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 During a training session with Elena, Venom tried to entrance her—she threw a knife at him, knocking him to the ground with a cut in his arm—he taunted her and she slammed the second blade right between his legs. He says something that triggers a flashback that makes her senseless, seeing Slater instead of Venom—ready to kill him. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Refuge Category:Places Category:Raphael's Court